The invention relates to a method for determining at least one gas parameter, in particular a flow quantity, of a flowing gas, by means of a flow meter, comprising a measurement section having a heating element and at least three temperature sensors, over which the gas is fed, at least one first temperature sensor being arranged upstream of the heating element, at least one second temperature sensor being arranged in the region of the heating element, and at least one third temperature sensor being arranged downstream of the heating element, in particular with the heating element itself being usable as a temperature sensor.